Fais comme tu veux
by Nfertiti
Summary: OS Que faire dans un monde détruit par la guerre ? Partir pour s’aimer ? D’accord, mais pour combien de temps ? Quand est-ce que la vie reprendra le dessus ? Slash {HPDM}


Nda: Coucou et joyeux noël à tous ceux qui liront cet OS! Ceci est donc une toute petite chose que j'ai eu envie d'écrire qui n'est pas forcément dans l'esprit de noël mais tant pis! Gros bisous les gens!!

Dédicace à Shetane qui a si gentiment corrigé cette OS sans me frapper (ou du moins pas encore) pour les nombreuses fautes de conjugaison stupides qu'elle a pu trouver !!! BIg Kisss j't'adoreeee !!!!

Rating: PG-13

_Romance/Drama _

Résumé: Que faire dans un monde détruit par la guerre ? Partir pour s'aimer? D'accord, mais pour combien de temps? Quand est-ce que la vie reprendra le dessus? Slash HP/DM

**Fais comme tu veux**:

Tu croyais que nos rires, nos regards tendres, nos silences amoureux, nos caresses et nos baisers ne valaient plus rien. Tu pensais que nous, tout simplement, cette entité que nous avions créée en nous aimant ne valait plus la peine que nous nous battions pour elle. Etait-ce ce que tu voulais me dire?

Et tu m'avais regardé, sans ciller, sans pleurer, les yeux remplis d'acier et d'un chagrin inavoué, tu avais passé une main tremblante dans tes cheveux blonds puis tu t'étais retourné et tu étais sorti sans me regarder une dernière fois, sans parler, tu m'avais laissé seul avec mon cœur en morceaux pour seule compagnie.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je devais faire sans toi? Sans ta présence rassurante, sans tes petites manies qui me faisaient rire à force, sans tes mains sur mon corps, comment avancer sans toi? Je ne savais plus ce que c'était que vivre seul, je ne savais plus marcher si tes pas n'étaient pas là pour guider les miens, je ne pouvais plus dormir si ta chaleur n'était pas avec moi, je ne savais pas manger si ce n'était pas toi qui cuisinais pour moi.

Je n'avais pas pu te retenir, tu m'avais blessé mais je n'avais rien dit, tu étais parti en silence,quittant ma vie sans me demander mon avis, à moi qui avais partagé ta vie, ton lit, tes larmes et tes doutes depuis trois ans. Trois ans à me lever le matin en priant tous les dieux possibles pour que tu sois encore là, que tu ne m'aies pas laissé tomber, et chaque matin je te retrouvais, beau et lumineux, irréel presque.

Tu t'étais donc lassé de notre vie, de cette routine qui s'était installée. Moi c'était ma drogue c'était elle qui me maintenait debout, mais la routine sans toi n'a plus de raison d'être!

Mais pourquoi te retenir, si tu ne voulais plus rester? Pour que tu souffres en silence pour moi? Je n'en valais pas la peine, les gens que j'aimais s'étaient assez sacrifiés comme ça pour ma petite personne!

Tu pensais que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, tu trouvais que nous n'avions plus rien à partager. Tu y croyais toi à ce que tu m'avais dit de cette saleté de voix traitante et froide que je haïssais tant

Tu croyais être sorti de ma vie? Est-ce seulement possible pour nous de nous quitter? Même en déambulant dans mon appartement qui me paraissait vide sans toi, je sentais tout de même ta présence, ton odeur. Je m'étais dis que non, tu ne m'avais pas vraiment quitté, que tu reviendrais,tu avais besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de toi, mais était-ce vrai? Peut-être que tu ne m'aimais pas? Cette idée me traversait l'esprit tous les jours depuis que tu étais parti. Et si tout ça avait été un mensonge de ta part? Un de plus ou un de moins après tout, on n'étaitplus à un mensonge près.

Je n'avais plus personne puisqu'il n'y avait que toi, alors comment vivre? Mes amis étaient morts dans uneguerre dévastatrice, les tiens aussi. J'avais parfois l'impression que nous étions les seuls survivants de cette guerre, et peut-être que c'était vrai. Je ne me rappelle plus de la vie avant toi; tu m'avais sauvé d'une mort certaine et moi, t'avais-je aidé? Avais-je été là pour toi, pour te réconforter dans tes moments de doute? Je ne savais plus, je ne me souvenais de rien. J'en oubliais presque de vivre mais Remus m'aretrouvé. Lui que je croyais mort comme tous les autres avait survécu et tentait de me convaincre que le monde avait encore besoin de moi. Mais je ne voulais plus aider ce monde, je lui avais donné ma vie, je l'avais déjà sauvé cet incapable de monde !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, je n'avais plus qu'à fermer une dernière fois cette porte, une toute dernière fois; je ne devais pas penser à toi sinon j'allaiscraquer. Je ne savais pas où tu étais, mais pour moi tu étais toujours dans ce canapé là-bas à me regarder en souriant, si beau et si lointain. Je fixais la pièce maintenant vide, ce mur contre lequel tu m'avais fait l'amour un soir; ma gorge se serra douloureusement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'y arriver, pas sans toi.

Remus, me secoua le bras doucement pour me sortir de mes pensées. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit, je n'avais pas parlé, pas une seule fois. La douleur m'avait assailli à chaque fois que j'avais tenté d'ouvrir la bouche, alors je m'étais tu. Il avait comprit, comme toujours, que je n'étais pas prêt encore à parler de toi, de nous.

Alors doucement je fermaila porte, la clé tourna lentement dans la serrure; c'était une torture pour mon âme et mon cœur. Ce cher Patxi me regarda, il savait pourquoi j'avais mal, il savait que tu étais parti. Mon ancien concierge me serra la main en me baragouinant dans un anglais toujours très approximatif qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié ces trois années passées avec nous. Il me demandade te saluer si je te voyais et ne dit rien d'autre à propos de toi, il avait du sentir que je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Remus me guida dehors, dans une sombre allée où un portoloin nous attendait. Une unique larme coula, je l'essuyais machinalement. Mes yeux étaient voilés par la souffrance mais je profitai une dernière fois du paysage qui nous était permis de voir du haut de la butte de montmartre. Je regardai une dernière fois Paris et sa beauté fascinante, puis nous disparûmespour retourner de l'autre côté de la manche où le monde etla dure réalité m'attendaient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une bourrasque de vent fit glisser mes mèches noires devant mes yeux larmoyants. Je n'aurais pas du venir mais comme toujours je n'ai écouté personne, ni moi, ni les autres, j'étais venu et j'avais tort. J'avais mal, mon cœur se serrait, ma respiration se coupa quelques gouttes de pluies caressaient mes joues déjà mouillées par les larmes. Il y avait du monde; les gens pleuraient, déposaient des fleurs, priaient; personne ne parlait, personne ne criait sa douleur, pourtant ces pauvres être humains qui avaient atterri là adoreraient pouvoir hurler au ciel que ce monde est injuste, ils aimeraient hurler leur peine; des années sont passées mais elle était toujours là, bien présente à griffer les cœurs, à les mutiler.

Je m'agenouillai devant eux, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais que dire. Je sentais la présence de Remus derrière moi, toujours là à veiller sur mes pasdepuis mon retour. Ces noms qui appartenaient avant à des être qui m'étaient si cheravaient été gravés dans la pierre:

_Hermione Granger _

_1980-1999 _

_Une amie, une sœur, une fille à jamais dans nos cœurs en larmes…_

_Ronald Wesley _

_1980-2000 _

_Un frère, un fils, un ami mais surtout un héros…_

Il y en avait tant d'autres comme ça, des noms connus, des visages qui me revenaient en même temps que les larmes. J'avais peur en me promenant dans les allées de tomber sur ton nom, je préférais te savoir à l'autre bout du monde en train de refaire ta vie plutôt que mort et six pieds sous terre, avec gravé sur du marbre des phrases qui ne voulaient rien dire … mais après tout, ce ne sont que des mots, rien que des mots …

Qui a osé écrire de telles horreurs sur ces tombes immortelles? Le ministère, me répondit le loup-garou une larme glissant sur sa joue pâle en voyant le nom de Sirius apparaître au détour d'une allée.

Sirius, mon cher parrain, un de plus mort pour moi, par ma faute aussi. Un peu plus loin, je m'arrêtais devant une silhouette agenouillée devant une simple pierre tombale, une autre que je reconnus pour avoir assisté à son enterrement: Luna Lovegood. Pauvre adolescente jetée dans la guerre, dans la fureur et l'horreur, arrachée à la vie pour quoi, pour qui? Pour moi, encore et toujours moi, c'était moi leur assassin et je me promenais parmi eux sans gène, ils s'étaient battus pour que je les sauve tous, mais ils en étaient morts. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, elle venait à peine d'obtenir ses Aspics, elle avait un bel avenir devant elle et puis, elle était amoureuse. Pauvre Neville, on lui avait tout prix, ses parents, sa grand-mère et sa fiancée.

Pendant que les souvenirs me sautaient à la gorge par vague, mon ancien camarade de classe et ami s'était relevé, le visage grave et les yeux éteints. En me voyant, un léger sourire apparut sur son visage beaucoup moins rond et juvénile que trois ans auparavant. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était juste avant que je ne quitte l'Angleterre avec toi.

J'étais détruit, une vraie loque, nous avions vingt et un ans mais il m'avait avoué avoir l'impression d'en avoir cinquante de plus; moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je venais de perdre tous ceux qui m'étaient les plus chers mais la guerre venait tout juste de se finir grâce à moi; j'avais du supporter le chagrin des enterrements interminables, puis tu étais entré dans ma vie, aussi atteint que moi par cette guerre, en quête d'une nouvelle vie, en quête de l'amour et de la tendresse. Tu avais besoin de ré-apprendre à vivre, à aimer, à avoir confiance et moi aussi, alors nous avions décidé de partir, de laisser derrière nous ce monde dévasté dans lequel nous avions si durement grandi.

Peu avant de partir, j'étais tombé sur lui, en larme sur cette même pierre froide, il avait mal, aussi mal que moi aujourd'hui, mais il venait de prendre une grave décision, se reconstruire. A ce moment là, malgré la mort et la souffrance, il paraissait si jeune du haut de ses vingt et un printemps, il s'était relevé avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens, m'avait serré dans ses bras comme un frère et était parti, prêt à refaire sa vie. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait, c'était ce qu'on croyait tous.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pouvais-je dire objectivement que j'avais refait ma vie avec toi et tes yeux gris? Mon cœur voulait crier que oui, que ton amour et ton attention avaient tout reconstruit et tout soigné, mais je savais bien que c'était faux. Ca n'étaient que des mensonges pour éviter de souffrir un peu plus. Nos trois ans ensemble à Paris sur notre belle butte n'avaient pas tout guéri sinon tu ne serais pas parti, sinon je n'aurais pas pleuré de douleur une fois de retour dans mon pays natal. ça avait été reculé pour mieux sauter, puisque la douleur était encore plus lancinante et présente au retour plutôt qu'au départ. J'aurais donné ma vie pour pouvoir te revoir, te toucher, t'embrasser mais tu n'étais pas là tu étais peut-être en train de mourir ou de souffrir à l'autre bout du monde ou au coin de la rue, ou encore sur un banc du parc Grimmaurd derrière chez moi. D'ailleurs je regardais souvent par la fenêtre pour vérifier que ça n' était pas le cas, comme une petite grand-mère qui attendait son mari parti à la guerre.

Je n'avais que vingt-quatre ans mais j'avais l'impression d'en avoir cent: mes pas étaient lourds, je traînais ma carcasse dans la grande maison froide des Black, je passais des heures sans bouger dans ma chambre, des conversations avec Ron me revenaient, me plongeant alors dans des abîmes de chagrin . Même eux je les avais perdus, mes deux meilleurs amis, eux aussi s'étaient sacrifiés.

Chaque couloir ou pièce de ce manoir me rappelait les moments passés ici avec l'ordre du phœnix.

Et toi Draco, où étais-tu? C'était une question qui m'obsédait, je n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi, Remus avait pourtant tenté de me faire parler, mais j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur dès que j'essayais.

Ca allait bientôt faire trois mois que j'étais revenu et je n'avais pas encore parlé, pas une seule fois; pas même à Neville au cimetière: après l'avoir serré dans mes bras j'étais parti pour éviter de devenir fou en repensant à cette guerre qui nous avait tous détruits et qui nous avait tout prit.

Et maintenant? Quel était mon but dans la vie? Survivre? Vivre? Mais pour qui? Avant j'aurais dit pour toi, pour pouvoir te voir à l'aube dans la lumière naissante du soleil, tes cheveux blonds glissant sur tes yeux clos, les sourcils froncés au début par les cauchemars et le chagrin, mais à la fin tu souriais le matin, tu avais déjà l'air heureux, grâce à qui? A moi? Si oui, pourquoi m'avoir laissé? Moi sans toi je n'étais rien, qu'une coquille vide que le temps a malmené. Remus continu de lutter ici, contre le nouveau ministère de la magie qui n'était malheureusement pas mieux que le précédent, il voulait que je me batte aussi, que j'aille à Poudlard pour instruire les quelques enfants qui avaient réussi à naître ou à survivre dans ce monde en perdition. Il disait que nous avions eu la chance de recevoir une éducation, que c'était leur seul chance de s'en sortir, que je n'avais pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste.

Egoïste, moi égoïste, il se foutait vraiment du monde! J'avais failli donner ma vie pour sauver la leur! Mais ça ne suffisait pas, ça ne suffira jamais, je devais mourir pour eux! Sinon je serais toujours un enfant gâté qui avait laissé tomber tout le monde et qui ne s'était intéressé qu'à sa petite personne! si on essayait de survivre dans son petit coin on était considéré comme égocentrique, même moi…

J'allais y allé, j'avais accepté d'être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que directeur adjoint, c'était le dernier des maraudeurs le directeur. Neville aussi avait accepté le poste de Botanique ainsi que d'infirmier en attendant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, Rogue était toujours là, du moins je le croyais. Ton parrain ne te manquait pas? Celui qui t'avait défendu, qui t'avait aidé à échapper au rôle de mangemort auquel tu étais destiné, tu lui devais tout et tu l'avais laissé. Ses phrases acerbes m'avaient presque manquées … J'étais tombé bien bas … Qu'allait-il dire en me voyant? Allait-t-il m'accuserde t'avoir fait disparaître ?

Zabini, tu te souviens de ton meilleur ami? Lui aussi allait être prof, apparemment il avait disparut juste après notre sortie de Poudlard, il aurait vécu en Chine ou au Japon d'après ce que j'avais entendu; il allait enseigner la métamorphose. Et toi, tu seras là aussi? Comme prof d'astronomie ou d'arithmancie? Dis-moi oui s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu seras là-bas et que tu m'auras attendu.

J'avais souventfroid malgré le plein été, tes bras n'étaient plus là pour me réchauffer. Je pensais à Montmartre, j'aurais tant aimé y être, j'avais eu vingt-cinq ans, sans toi pour me le fêter, sans toi pour me réveiller avec tes doux baisers dans le creux de mon cou, sans toi pour me faire passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie comme chaque anniversaire. Personne ne me l'avait fêté, Remus avait déserté la maison depuis un mois, il était à Poudlard pour préparer la rentrée. Cinq ans que l'école la plus célèbre d'Angleterre avait fermé ses portes, grâce à nous, les anciens élèves et rescapés elle allait ré-ouvrir. Mais à quoi bon, si c'était pour former des petits mages noirs en puissance?

Je n'avais plus qu'un mois à passer ici; je ne supportais plus cette baraque. Je n'arrivais plus à pleurer alors que j'en avais tant envie. Mais les larmes ne coulaient plus, et les mots ne sortaient toujours pas; je sentais que Remus commençait sérieusement à craindre que je ne reparle pas encore pour la rentrée. Je n'y pouvais rien, je ne voulais pas parler mais surtout je n'y arrivais pas. Six mois jour pour jour que je ne n'avais pas parlé, depuis le matin de mars ou tu étais parti, me laissant seul et en état de choc dans cet appartement que nous avions tant aimé et que j'avais abandonné.

La porte d'entrée claqua, mon cœur se referma et mes yeux aussi, plus que quelques jours, quelques jours…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'étais debout, en haut des marches du grand escalier, attendant les élèves. J'essayais de prendre un air aimable pour ne pas les effrayer mais mon cœur se serrait douloureusement à chaque battement. Ma bouche était sèche et mes mains moites.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent je fus surpris de voir qu'ils étaient assez nombreux, mais mon esprit se rendit compte bien avant le reste de mon être que leur génération était arrivée juste avant le début de la guerre pour les plus jeunes et avait donc été à peu près épargnée par les massacres.

La répartition fut longue et assez triste, il n'y avait que peu d'applaudissement, et les enfants paraissaient si marqués, leurs traits étaient tirés, en particulier pour les plus vieux.

Une fois la répartition finie, Remus nous présenta et tenta de mettre à l'aise ses élèves. Il manquait plusieurs professeurs à la table dont Zabini.

J'étais placé à côté de Rogue, c'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis cinq ans. Au début du repas il ne disait rien. Il paraissait avoir beaucoup vieilli. Il mangea en silence sans me jeter un regard. Lorsque les desserts arrivèrent, nos regards se croisèrent et il parla:

- Alors Potter, vous avez décidé de revenir parmi nous enfin de compte, le héros est de retour! Vous voulez qu'on vous lance des fleurs?

- … J …, tentais-je de parler.

- Ah, oui! C'est vrai que vous ne parlez pas! Et pourquoi donc? Quel est la raison de votre mutisme? Ai-je le droit de deviner? Me demanda-t-il sournoisement.

- …

- Alors, alors… La mort de la grande majorité de vos amis ainsi que leur famille peut-être? Non? très bien, très bien, peut-être est-ce du à la disparition d'une personne encore plus aimée?

Je sentais le regard de Charlie Wesley, professeur de soin aux créature magiques, sur ma nuque, comme si lui aussi était curieux d'apprendre la vérité, la perte de la majorité des membres de sa famille en avait fait quelqu'un d'extrêmement renfermé sur lui-même mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place?

Seul mon regard émeraude vint répondre à ce cher maître des potions, mes insultes pour lui étaient coincées dans ma gorge.

- Peut-être que cette personne est mon … Filleul? Interrogea-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux en haussant le ton. Oui, vous savez, Draco Malfoy, jeune homme intelligent avec un avenir brillant, qui a disparu comme par hasard en même temps que vous ET QUI N'EST PAS REVENU EN MEME TEMPS QUE VOUS!!

- SEVERUS! Le fit taire le directeur un air blessé passant dans ses yeux ambrés.

Les élèves s'étaient tous tut pour nous écouter crier; en voyant ça les deux anciens ennemis se rassirent en même temps et les conversations reprirent. J'avais du mal à contenir mes larmes et une peur sordide me clouait le ventre. Ce fut à ce moment que Zabini suivit de Susan Bones firent leur entrée dans la grande salle redevenue silencieuse. En sentant la tension omniprésente à la table des professeurs leurs regards se firent interrogatifs. Peut-être était-ce un effet de mon imagination, mais Blaise me regardait bizarrement; il paraissait effondré. J'étais sur le point d'imploser lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Salut! Commença-t-il maladroitement. Je … c'est à propose de Draco …

Au moment où ton prénom avait franchi ses lèvres mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre comme s'il anticipait ce que Blaise allait me dire.

- Il est … il est mort …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort.

Ce mot dans ma tête, ce mot dans mon cœur, ce mot dans mes yeux; si tu n'étais plus là alors autant mourir tout de suite. Après cette annonce, c'était comme si un froid avait été jeté sur la grande salle, le dîner s'était fini en silence et les enfant étaient partis se couchés.

Je serais resté sur cette chaise toute ma vie si Remus et Neville ne m'avait pas traîné jusqu'à ma chambre. Depuis je n'avais pas bougé. Tu me voyais de là où tu étais? Tu voyais le mal que tu m'avais fait? Zabbini ne m'avait rien dit d'autre, Rogue et lui avaient quitté la salle juste après ça.

Neville et Susan étaient passés me voir le matin suivant, j'avais vu leur regard inquiet mais il y avait autre chose aussi … Ils étaient venus à propos de mes cours, je leur avais donné mon programme, ils allaient me remplacer quelques jours.

Je m'étais levé, j'étais assis sur ma fenêtre, l'air était tiède, j'avais tellement envie de me laisser tomber dans le vide, mais je ne le fit pas, je l'avais promis.

Blaise était entré, ça allait faire une heure qu'il était assis sur mon lit à me regarder sur ma fenêtre, il hésitait je le sentais, il était troublé, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je chuchotai d'une voix rauque de ne pas avoir prononcé de mots depuis plus de six mois:

- Bla ... Blaise dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire …

Il me regarda étonné de m'entendre parler, ces yeux noir fixaient les miens où la douleur était omniprésente, mes yeux émeraudes brillaient de larmes retenues.

- Je t'ai menti … Avoua-t-il la tête baissée, il tortilla ses doigts dans tous les sens, il ne savait plus où se mettre je le voyais, et moi j'en avais le souffle coupé.

- Il … Dray est en vie? Murmurais-je les yeux brillants de larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti?

- C'est lui qui me l'a demandé mais il vaut mieux que je te donne ceci plutôt que de massacrer ce qu'il voulait te dire …Tu dois simplement me, enfin plutôt lui promettre d'avancer après ça … Quoiqu'il arrive et peut importe ce qu'il t'aura écris…

Le jeune homme s'était éloigné et était sorti me laissant seul avec pour message une lettre. En tremblant comme une feuille, je prenais la lettre entre mes mains, je la retournais dans tout les sens, une larme glissa dessus, j'avais peur de découvrir les derniers mots que tu me laissais … Je l'ouvris, mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de m'évanouir, tu écrivais si bien mon amour, tes mots étaient plein de douceur mais fermes, je le sentais tu étais inflexible.

_Harry ou Potter, je ne sais pas comment t'appeler pour que tu souffres le moins possible, pour que cela soit le plus facile. Presque sept mois depuis que je suis parti, si tu savais combien j'ai douté, combien je me suis posé de question, j'ai voulu rentrer et te serrer contre moi… Mais je me suis souvenu de la raison de ma fuite, oui je t'ai fui, toi et ton amour, j'adorerais pouvoir te hurler des mots durs qui te blesseraient mais qui t'aideraient à m'oublier, je n'en ai pas le courage, j'ai mal rien qu'à l'idée de te savoir seul dans notre petit appartement à Paris._

_C'est moi qui ai dit à Lupin où tu te trouvais, j'étais inquiet, trop inquiet pour pouvoir faire ce pourquoi j'étais parti: me reconstruire. Mais est-ce possible sans toi? Oui, nous n'avons fait que reculer pour mieux sauter en vivant pendant trois dans notre petite bulle de douceur. Je t'ai détruit un peu plus que tu ne l'étais déjà, j'ai été égoïste de t'emmener avec moi, c'est pourquoi je suis parti. Je sais je t'ai brisé le cœur mais tu t'en remettras… Je suis parti pour que nous vivions vraiment, ne me cherche pas, je vais m'éloigner du monde de la magie, de l'Angleterre et de toi, Blaise sera le dernier de mes anciens amis à m'avoir vu. Normalement, il aura commencé par t'annoncer ma mort, c'est une pauvre idée stupide de mon esprit qui devient un peu plus fou à chaque jour qui passe, vis ta vie, avance, reconstruis-toi … Mais sans moi … _

_Pardon, vraiment pardon… _

_Draco qui malgré toutes ces belles paroles t'aime encore…_

La lettre glissa sur le sol en même temps que moi. Je m'allongeais sur le tapis moelleux, les larmes glissaient sur mes joues en même temps que les sanglots secouaient mes épaules.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco sortit du parc de Poudlard. Il l'avait revu, c'était l'essentiel, maintenant il pourrait avancer. Il l'avait vu pleurer pour lui mais c'était son choix, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Le jeune homme se retourna, ses yeux brillants de détermination. Mais ses prunelles grises croisèrent un regard mouillé de larmes, un regard émeraude. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent puis Draco amorça un geste pour continuer son chemin mais la voix d'Harry l'arrêta:

- DRACO! Ne fais pas ça!

L'intéressé se retourna, les yeux brillants, il recula ou plutôt tituba:

- Non, non, s'il te plaît, va-t-en! Supplia-t-il.

- Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Hurla le brun en courant vers son amant et amour.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, l'un en face de l'autre à se jauger, Harry s'avança doucement vers lui, il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui, leurs lèvres se goûtèrent, il lui mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieur lui arrachant un soupir de bonheur pur, ils étaient simplement enlacés, bien l'un contre l'autre, il lui embrassant le cou puis le creux de l'épaule. Leurs caresses étaient simples, douces, sincères. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et y virent la même chose, un amour aussi brûlant et dévorant qu'une flamme mais éternel et vivant.

Draco se lova contre l'homme de sa vie et lui demanda pardon, pardon pour sa bêtise, il obtint comme réponse un «je t'aime» chuchoté dans le creux de son oreille, trois mots qui le firent frémir de bonheur.

Peu importe le passé, tout ce qui compte maintenant pour eux, les amants retrouvés, c'est le présent car c'est là où réside leur amour.

_

* * *

__«Le passé, c'est le passé Darling! Ca parasite le présent»_ Les indestructibles 

Alors? Verdict? J'espère que ça vous a plus même si c'est un peu bizarre je vous l'accorde …

Gros bisous et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tout le monde!!! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur!!!!

Nfertiti--------(¯·.·´¯)  
(¯·.·´¯)··.,(¯·.·´¯)  
('·.¸('·.¸¤¸.·'´)¸.·'´)  
--- «´¨·..¤::¤..·´¨»  
(¸.·'´(¸.·'´¤'·.¸)'·.¸)  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
.. (¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´  
(¸.·´¯ (¸.·´¯>>


End file.
